


The marvellous case of Jung Yunho

by Quote_3



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quote_3/pseuds/Quote_3
Summary: One of the most brilliant minds that Shim Changmin had ever known belonged to his childhood friend Jung Yunho, who was very comfortable living in an old abandoned country house in some random mountain in their hometown. Visiting his dear friend Changmin knew that such intelligence would have a better use in the most recently made department of the Seoul Police: The Unsolved Cases Division. And so, on a Monday —a winter early morning— the two very sleepy and hungry men made it to the old Gwanju Train Station. As to how Changmin convinced his dear friend, let's just say that Jung Yunho loved to help those in need.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Case #44: The lost key of Mrs Lee Seulgi

18th. To whom it may concern, though.


	2. Case #27: Love from Carolyn's cakes

18th September. To whom it may concern, though.


End file.
